the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colham High School
Colham High School is the high school in the town of Colham that Harry Smith attends with his classmates. His brother, James Smith also attends the school, and it is the setting for many episodes of The Bully TV series. To graduate from Colham High School, students must pass exams set by the Pedian Qualifications Authority - most then progress to Colham College. Others are transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School if necessary, though this is usually done before graduation. Feeder schools include Colham Primary School, Burnton Primary School, Kilallt Primary School and Dunian Primary School. Hungria Primary School was formerly a feeder school, but then it closed down in 2012 due to a growing decrease of pupils. Pupils at the school were then transferred to Kilallt Primary School. In the episode Harry Smith and the School Uniform, Colham High School's head teacher Robert Sullivan introduced uniforms. He caught Harry Smith and David Marshall raiding the cupboard confiscated items are kept in, however he only caught sight of their purple blazers, which were a part of the uniform everybody else was wearing too. This incident led to the uniforms being abolished. Teachers *Robert Sullivan - Head teacher *Samuel Davidson - PE teacher *Walter Wheeler - Science teacher *Emma Kenn - Class 2F teacher *Paul Farquhar - Class 3F teacher *Catriona McMillan - Class 4F teacher *George Peterson - Class 4I teacher *Larry Burton - Class 4P teacher Houses *Farthead *Inchloch *Poopton Classes "*" denotes a pupil who is currently suspended. "**" denotes a pupil who is absent for some time due to injury or illness. 1F *Amy Johnston (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Innis Sheath *Evan Cross *Gary Fisher *Lorna McCoy *Daquan Obama TBA 2F *James Smith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Gordon Cameron (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Paul McEwan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tim McDade (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Gail Webster (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Johnston (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Xiola Wong (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Nelson Fraser (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Dora Amigato (Graduated from Golistan Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Barry Townsend (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Gordie MacEachern (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Hans Van Looy (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tyler Hibbert (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Vicky McIntyre (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jim O'Neill (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Benjamin Moore *Bella Moore 2I *Luke Brittan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Sarah Williamson (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Iain MacDonald (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Shannon Bryden (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tim Warren (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Murphy Potts (Graduated from Scoton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Alisha Sinclair (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Peter Frost (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) TBA 3F *Millie Kennedy (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Harry Jobson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Steve Denton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Pippa Denton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Mike Quinn (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Carroll Page (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Terence Hardy (Graduated from Doonatel Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Kari Johnson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Lillie Stone (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Bobby Cross (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Ella Mullins (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tricia Park (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Stephen Wilkerson (Graduated from Genesiscide Special Needs School - no longer needs special support) *Ora Montgomery (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Cameron Milliband (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Graham Mackay (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Hannah Wayne (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Abbey Rice (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) 3I *Henrietta Cuthbert (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jamie Valentine (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mitchell Gascoyne (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Jack Gascoyne (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Harding (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Lana Smith (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Gerwald Heerwagen (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Arend Joosten (Graduated from Hellton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Hannah Rice (Graduated from Colham Primary School) TBA 3P *Georgia Sneyd (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Ciaran Constable *Mike Reznor *Iain MacLachlan *Sam MacKenzie *Will Paisley *Steven Mahone TBA 4F *Harry Smith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *David Marshall (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Caleb McKinnon (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mae MacDonald (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Louisa McIntyre (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Christine Peel (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Natasha Sagdiyev (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jenny Templeton (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Natalie Skelly (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Alan Ross (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Gregor McDade (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *William Fraser (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Blair Cameron (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jamie Wallace (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Nick Jones (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Freya Clifton (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Keeley Hughes (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) 4I *Michelle Milton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Amy Wilson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Anna Russell (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Harold Donald (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Elshan Ghaznavi (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Michael Sinclair (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Robbie Stevenson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Keevie Williamson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Isabelle Drakenberg** (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Juhász Lolita (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Emma Warren (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *David Blackburn (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jamie Moran (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Gracie Moran (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Anna Stewart (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Robyn MacDonald (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tracy Smith (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tauno Rautio (Graduated from Uralia Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Tomoko Kobayashi (Graduated from NukuNuku Primary School before moving within the catchment area) 4P *Fingal MacLachlan (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mitchell Washington (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Charles Hopkins (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Georgeta Drăgan (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson (Graduated from Magmavik Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Fiona Rivers (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Connor MacEachern (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Isaac Hockridge (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Patsy Appleton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Martin Hillsbury (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Ian Powell (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Anthony Amsden (Graduated from Town bin Fart Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Mario Bolzano (Graduated from Italo Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Gabrielle Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Maeve Sheeran (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Louise MacInesker (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Lewis Stewart (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 5F *Zoe Kennedy (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stuart Milliband (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Isaac Stevenson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Annabel Skelly (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Edward Wallace (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Stella Mackay (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jessica Teasdale (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Matthew Rice (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jack Jackson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Will Bates (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Zack Blowers (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Brian Hockridge (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jonas Andersson** (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Alex Woodbridge (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Amelia Woodbridge (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stacey Miller (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) 5I *Gary Wheaton (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Cyril Gibson *Thomas Wilkinson *David Clegg *Caroline Patterson *Sally Brittan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jonathan Beckwith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Coran Hewitt* (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Dylan Cook (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Michael Pritchard *Samantha Boatman (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Rachel Hopkins (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Katy McGuinness *Tony Emery *Kim Stewart *Fred Russell 5P *Jack Rivers (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Hamish Morley (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Harry Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Isla MacKenzie (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Laura Thompson (Graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Gemma Hillsbury (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *David Jackson *Alisha Cameron *Sarah Yuill *James Maguire *Anna Beirne *Jim Davidson *Cătălin Drăgan *Pieter Sheeran *Liam Paisley *Katheer Ahmed *Ambrose Rodino 6F *Damien Woodbridge *Anna Kenn *Rachel Miller *Amelia Sheath *Ella Wolthers *Pete Clifton TBA 6I *Jennifer Campbell *Hannah Cuthbert *Paul Cunningham *Tom Smith *Roland Heerwagen *Breanna Florian *Zara Potts *Richard Soul TBA Pupils who graduated *Morten Larsen (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Edvard Andersson (Graduated in 2013; also graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Bjørn Henriksen (Graduated in 2013; also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Ärnesti Jukanpoika (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Poikaland Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Akköz Gündoğan (Graduated in 2013; also graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Alasdair O'Donnell (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Patrick McCrae (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Daniel May (Graduated in 2013; also graduated from Hentaiville Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Yuko Hataya (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Hentaiville Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Henry Ashcroft (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Callum Bailey (Graduated in 2013; also graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Tom McFarlane (Graduated in 2013; also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Asbjørg Fjelde (Graduated in 2014; also graduated from Gunpoop Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Pamela Milne (Graduated in 2015; also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Nicola Mitchell (Graduated in 2015; also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Ryan McLintock (Graduated in 2015; also graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Cara Wallace (Graduated in 2015; also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Ryan Henderson (Graduated in 2015) *Katsuhiro Miyamoto (Graduated in 2015) *Yuji Kawashima (Graduated in 2015) *Cameron Cameron (Graduated in 2015) *James Clark (Graduated in 2015) *Eva Jackman (Graduated in 2015) *Emma Tucker (Graduated in 2015) *Martha Meredith (Graduated in 2015) *Shannon MacDonald (Graduated in 2015) *Jamie McCarron (Graduated in 2015) *Violet Sapsford (Graduated in 2015) *Archie Webster (Graduated in 2015) *Joe Mackin (Graduated in 2015) Pupils who left or got expelled *Agner Riis (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Norway) *Max Cederblom (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Sweden) *Leo Jespersen (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Denmark) *Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to the Faroe Islands) *Logan Fitzpatrick (left after moving to Kusoton) *Jenson Hamilton (left after moving to Anseku) *Hiwahiwa Ulani (left after moving to Gorillaton) *Motohiro Nakayama (expelled for spray painting kanji in the toilets) *Kim Gibson (expelled for punching Tom McFarlane) *Casper Follet (left due to severe bullying) *Simon Follet (left due to severe bullying) *Matthew Hammond (left after moving to Hardbeats) *Joshua Turner (left after being transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School) *Darcie Cantor (left after moving to London, England via Dundundun Dimension Warp) *Jordan Sanderson (left after being transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School) *Ellie McCoy (left after moving to Ōnohara, now deceased) *Euan Milton (expelled for killing four pupils by crashing a truck into the front of the school, subsequently jailed for life and now deceased) Deceased pupils *Cameron Cleary (died of a drug overdose) *Iona MacEachern (drowned when Samuel Davidson forcefully pushed her and Craig Sullivan into Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Craig Sullivan (drowned when Samuel Davidson forcefully pushed him and Iona MacEachern into Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Aleksandr Abramovich (died on a visit to Doonatel; it is speculated that Vladislav Klimovich murdered him) *Steven McMullen (died after receiving a poisonous government injection) *Dave Milliband (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) *Laura Jackson (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) *Stuart McKeon (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) *Henry Macintosh (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) Category:High Schools Category:Locations